The girl they never knew
by SiriuslyHermione
Summary: Please Read and Review! Sara is a new sixth year student with a mysterious past. Will Harry and the others ever discover what she is hiding?
1. Platform Nine and Three Quarters

DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!  
  
I hope you like my OC! Please read and review!  
  
Hermione, Harry, and Ron arrived at the barrier between platforms nine and ten at different times. Hermione arrived first. When she saw them she said excitedly  
  
"Hello Harry, hello Ron!"  
  
Ron and Harry both said hi and continued to walk toward her. They saw a confused looking girl heading towards the platforms. She looked lost.  
  
"Platform seven, platform eight, platform nine, platform ten. Where can it be?" muttered the girl.  
  
Hermione, realizing the girl must be a new Hogwarts student, went up to her and asked politely  
  
"Excuse me, but are you by any chance looking for a platform nine and three quarters?"  
  
The girl looked relieved, she nodded  
  
"Would you show me where it is?"  
  
Hermione smiled  
  
"Of course. Ron, will you show her how?" Ron nodded and, pushing his cart, he ran through the brick barrier. The girl gasped. Harry walked over and tried to calm her  
  
"Don't worry, you won't feel a thing. I'm Harry Potter by the way."  
  
"I'm Sara Simmons, it is nice to meet you."  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger, it is nice to meet you" Hermione said, not wanting to be left out. No one had noticed Sara's reaction to the name Potter. It was not the usual one, looking up immediately towards his scar. It was less than a second of surprise, and then she acted as though she had never heard the name before.  
  
"Can I please see that one more time?" she asked politely.  
  
Hermione, in response, nodded, and then took off towards the barrier with her cart. A second later she was gone.  
  
"Are you sure it won't hurt?" she asked doubtfully. Harry smiled, he knew what it felt like to be worried about crashing into the bricks.  
  
"It won't, I promise. You go next okay? I will follow you." Harry said hoping to encourage her.  
  
"Alright." Sara said nervously. She pushed her cart straight at the barrier. Running fast and gaining speed, she quickly disappeared from Harry's sight. Harry grinned and remembered when it had been him who was scared and unsure. He ran towards the wall and was soon on the platform.  
  
"That wasn't bad at all. Thank you." Said Sara with a smile on her face. A smile that none of them knew had always been very rare.  
  
"You're welcome" Harry started to load his trunk onto the train. 


	2. Boarding the Train

DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS  
  
I hope you like my OC! Please read and review!  
  
Chapter two  
  
Hermione and Ron had already boarded the train so, after Harry had his trunk loaded, he offered Sara a hand with hers. Relieved, Sara gladly excepted the help. She had been pulling on it for a while but had only been able to move it about an inch. Together, the two of them managed to lug it onto the train just before the whistle blew.  
  
They hurried to find seats, and to Harry's disappointment, she disappeared in the crowd of students who were still standing around.  
  
He found the compartment where Ron and Hermione were sitting, and sat down next to Ron.  
  
"Did Sara make it through alright?" asked Hermione with concern.  
  
"Yes, but she has disappeared" replied Harry.  
  
Ron, had been curious about her too, "Was she a first year? I have never seen her before but she looks to old to be a first year."  
  
Hermione, not one to miss an opportunity to correct Ron said  
  
"Ron, why did she not know how to get on the platform if she isn't a first year?"  
  
Harry didn't want them to have an argument so he answered Ron's question.  
  
"I didn't have time to ask her. I think she looks too old also." He said. When he said the last part he threw a meaningful glance at Hermione.  
  
"Humph" snorted Hermione.  
  
A few minutes later, to Ron's surprise and Harry's delight Sara opened the door to the compartment.  
  
"Would you mind if I sat here?" she asked meekly. "Everywhere else is either full, or the people don't want someone new with them."  
  
Hermione was the first to answer, which may have only been out of curiosity to see if she was correct about the girl's age.  
  
"Of course you can. Sit by me, there is plenty of room." Sara breathed a sigh of relief and slowly sat down. She knew that they all were staring at her but she took no notice of it. Finally, Ron could not stand it anymore,  
  
"Sara, how old are you?" he tried to sound casual, but when you are bursting with a question, that is hardly ever possible.  
  
Sara acted as though it had been a casual question  
  
"I am sixteen Ron, how old are you all?" They all shared a look; Hermione's was more shocked than surprised. Sara's answer made them all curious.  
  
Harry, recovering the fastest, replied  
  
"I am sixteen too, and so are Ron and Hermione. What year are you." He slipped in the question a bit more casually than Ron would have managed.  
  
She answered them simply  
  
"I am a sixth year, are you?"  
  
She thought she knew the answer, but wanted to find out for sure. These three were the nicest people she had ever met and she couldn't help thinking that they might let her be their friend. She had never had a friend before, at least, not one she had trusted. She wanted to be normal for just one year. She didn't think she was asking too much.  
  
The looks on their faces were humorous. They would have made anyone laugh, but not Sara. She had been through too much. She knew to always keep a straight face.  
  
She had laughed before, and had been punished for it. She hated being punished. It was almost as bad as dying; in fact; it was dying for most people. Sara didn't want to think about it.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione all looked like they had just been told a riddle that they couldn't solve.  
  
Hermione was the one who finally asked the question that was inside them all, she just did it a little differently than was expected  
  
"Sara, what house are you in?" Hermione had found a way to find out if Sara really was a sixth year, and they had just, somehow, never seen her.  
  
Sara, used to anything, answered  
  
"I am not in a house yet. I will be sorted into one directly after the first years have been sorted into theirs." Sara saw that her explanation had just made them wonder all the more.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore is letting me into Hogwarts because," she hesitated, "because of, well, of special circumstances." Sara knew she had come close to giving everything away. Giving away her whole past, with just a few words.  
  
Hermione sensed that Sara was hiding something, but knew better than to accuse her of it. At least not then.  
  
Ron hadn't noticed and Harry just dismissed it as because Sara was shy.  
  
Sara knew they would still have questions, but at least now she could say she didn't want to talk about it. If that was rude and they didn't want to be her friends after that, well, some things are worth more than others. To Sara, having friends didn't mean as much as keeping her secrets. If she ever did have friends, and they ever found out her secrets, they wouldn't want to be her friends any longer.  
  
"No" she thought. It is best to not have friends to begin with, than to get close to them and to lose them.  
  
Again, Sara had found herself thinking of the past, and the past was something going to Hogwarts was supposed to help her forget.  
  
She gave a convincing fake smile to Harry, Hermione, and Ron. They smiled back, still confused, but not as much so.  
  
They sat in silence for a while, then decided to change into their robes. Harry was coming back from changing when he ran into Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Hello Potter." Said Draco spitefully.  
  
Hermione heard, grabbed Ron, and went to help prevent a problem. She was too late.  
  
"Hello Malfoy." Harry retorted with an equal amount of hatred.  
  
"Did you learn anything over the summer Potter? Like maybe how to fight?" Draco was practically challenging Harry to a wizard's duel right there on the train.  
  
"I don't need to learn Malfoy, I have already beaten you before, and if I have to I will do it again." Harry watched Draco's expression, but instead of flinching at the memory, Draco smiled. Harry didn't like the feeling he was getting.  
  
Sara had just finished changing and was trying to find the compartment she had been sitting in. She saw Ron first and walked over. She stared at Draco for a second, then, recovering, said,  
  
"Hello, I am Sara Simmons. Have I met you before? You look familiar." She hoped she hadn't seemed rude, the boy seemed upset that she had interrupted, but he smiled when he looked at her.  
  
"I am Draco Malfoy. I would have remembered meeting you." He looked a bit confused. Sara gasped when he said his last name.  
  
"I know why, I know your father." Immediately after she said it, she wished she hadn't.  
  
Malfoy had forgotten Harry by this time. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were all trying to make sense of what Sara had just said.  
  
"How do you know my father? Do you live near us?" Malfoy wished he had met her before. If she lived close to him, he would be angry with his father for not telling him. Sara looked uncomfortable.  
  
"No, I don't live by you, but my mom is friends with your father and he comes over sometimes."  
  
"Well," thought Sara, "it's the truth. Just not all of it."  
  
Draco smiled,  
  
"Who is your mother?"  
  
Sara knew he would ask that.  
  
"Her name is Sadie," she paused, obviously thinking, "Sadie Simmons."  
  
Draco wondered how stupid this girl had to be to forget her own last name. "At least she is pretty," he thought.  
  
Sara wished she hadn't hesitated. She knew what her mother's last name was; she just hadn't wanted them to ask why her mother had a different last name than hers. So she had lied. Lied like she always did when she had to.  
  
"Simmons isn't even my real last name, so why should I have to tell them my mother's?" she tried to make herself feel less guilty. "Sara, you have lied to many people in your life, this is exactly the same."  
  
"No, its not. These are good people, people who I want to be friends with. I shouldn't start a friendship by lying."  
  
Sara argued with herself a lot, it was natural for her.  
  
Thanks for reading and please review! This is my first fan-fiction so I apologize for being so slow with it. I am trying to have at least one new chapter a week, but I have a lot of homework. I hope you enjoy my story! Please Review! Thanks! Also, sorry about the short chapter. The next one will be longer. I have also started a new Fan-Fiction, so you can check that one out too! Thanks again! God Bless You All! 


	3. More Secrets

DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS  
  
I hope you like my OC! Please read and review!  
  
Chapter three  
  
Sara looked at up. Draco was staring at her, along with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Draco's stare was different from the other three's. He looked bewildered.  
  
"Maybe he knows my mother," She thought. "But then he will know I am lying about her last name." She hoped that wasn't why he was looking at her funnily. She didn't want to have to answer any more questions that day.  
  
The other three had looks of mixed shock, confusion, and gratitude. She knew where the confusion came from, but why would they look so shocked? Or grateful? She looked at Draco and forced a convincing smile.  
  
"I, um, have to go check on my cat." With that Sara walked towards the compartment, went in, and closed the door.  
  
Draco watched her leave, as did Ron, Harry, and Hermione. When the door shut, they all glanced at Draco, then at each other. Hermione said,  
  
"We had better go sit down too." She didn't wait for some snide remark from Draco, but grabbed Ron and Harry and headed for the compartment.  
  
When the trio opened the door they saw Sara sitting, talking to a black cat, and crying. The crying shocked them.  
  
Sara looked up; she had heard the door creak. She immediately wiped her face with her hand and stopped talking to the cat.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Hermione. She looked worried. Sara had never had someone worry about her before.  
  
She was tempted to lie, but these were her friends.  
  
"I don't really think I can talk about it right now." She looked at Hermione apologetically.  
  
Hermione understood, but Harry and Ron were a different story. They said nothing, but shared a glance that meant  
  
~ When we get to Hogwarts, we need to talk. ~  
  
Hermione sat down next to Sara while Ron and Harry sat down across from them.  
  
Ron and Harry almost immediately started talking about quidditch. Hermione looked at Sara, whose cat was sitting in between them, and tried starting a conversation.  
"What is your cat's name?" Sara smiled and said the name that always came to mind when she looked at that cat.  
  
"Midnight. I know, I know. It's REALLY original." She smiled.  
  
Hermione loved it.  
  
"That is so cool! I have a cat named Crookshanks. But he isn't as handsome looking as Midnight. I hope they will get along."  
  
"Me too. Midnight doesn't have any cat friends so I have no idea how he might react, but I think he will at least behave." Sara thought for a minute. She knew the cat had a secret, but she also knew that she couldn't tell it. If she did, two people would be at a huge risk to be harmed. One of those two people was herself. She didn't care if she was hurt, because she was used to it. But the other person, He must be protected. He was safe only as long as she kept his secret. 


	4. Alone

Disclaimer: IF I owned these characters do you think I would be writing a fan-fiction? Enough said. Well, actually, I do own my original character and the plot, but that is all.  
  
Thanks: I would like to thank the two people who have actually reviewed this! I love reviews! If I don't have anymore, than that is not much incentive for me to continue this story is it? I don't really care if it is positive or negative, just so long as it is some! So please review!  
  
I dedicate this chapter to my friend Elise, who is the most fun person ever to role-play with over aim!  
  
The train was coming to a stop. Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Sara all gathered up their belongings and, as the train became still, they got up and walked towards the exit.  
  
Sara caught a glimpse of Draco as she got off, and waved at him. Hermione saw this gesture and gave Sara a look,  
  
"Why did you just wave at Malfoy?" she frowned at Sara.  
  
Sara looked confused for a second before answering  
  
"Is there some reason why I shouldn't acknowledge his presence?"  
  
Hermione realized that she had never told Sara about the wars between the trio and Malfoy.  
  
"I'm sorry, I forgot to mention the fact that he has been a complete jerk towards us since first year. He is in Slytherin and they believe that they are better than the rest of the houses." She smiled apologetically at Sara.  
  
Sara nodded, she understood now why they had looked grateful when she had interrupted the argument between Harry and Draco. As for why they had looked shocked, she guessed it must be because she knew their enemy's father.  
  
"Okay, but I still would like to give him a chance. I don't believe in judging people until I know them for myself." Sara hoped she hadn't sounded rude or contradicting, but she didn't like it when people were mean to someone based solely on what they had been told. It just irked her.  
  
Hermione understood. She knew that Sara would soon realize that Malfoy wasn't someone that she would want to wave at or even talk to. All she would have to do would be to not be sorted into Slytherin, and also to spend a few days with the trio and see how Malfoy treated them. It probably would only take one day, but with Malfoy, you never knew.  
  
"Fir's years, fir's years!" came a call that sounded very familiar to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
Sara, however, heard the voice and wondered if she should go because she was almost like a first year. She looked at Harry.  
  
"That's Hagrid. Come on, you can meet him, and find out where you need to go." Harry had almost read Sara's mind. And it scared her. Her mind was the only thing she had to herself, besides her secrets. And those were something she would love to share with someone, if only that someone was somebody she trusted.  
  
Sara followed Harry closely, and soon saw the largest man she had ever seen. She wasn't frightened, because she knew if he worked at Hogwarts, he must be safe, but still, it was intimidating.  
  
Hagrid smiled when he saw Harry.  
  
"Ello 'Arry! How was your summer? Who is your friend?"  
  
"It was the usual" Harry said with a frown, and then smiled. "This is Sara Simmons. She is a new sixth year student at Hogwarts and we were just wondering where she needs to go to be sorted."  
  
"Ah, yes, Dumbledore told me all about you Sara. You will need to come with me and the rest of the first years so you can here Professor McGonnagal's {spelling?} speech and then you can be sorted. It is great to have you here." Hagrid smiled at Sara.  
  
Harry hoped Sara hadn't been scared by Hagrid's size because when she first saw him a strange look had crept onto her face for a second.  
  
"I will see you at the sorting Sara. I hope you get into Gryffindor!" Harry gave her an encouraging smile and went to find Ron and Hermione.  
  
Sara looked up at Hagrid and swallowed. She had been through worse than a new school with a bunch of new people. So why did she feel so alone?  
  
I know I said I would make this chapter longer than the last one and I did, just not by much. It is just that that seemed like such a good place to stop and I hadn't planned on adding another chapter this week, so I hope you enjoy! Please Review! Thanks, and have a great week! 


	5. The Boats

I hope this story isn't confusing you all too much. Just kidding, I don't care; it is a mystery for a reason. lol. Please keep reviewing, I need to know if I should continue this story. Thanks!  
  
ALSO: I NOW ACCEPT ANNONYMOUS REVIEWS! (Thanks for telling me about that! I didn't know we could do that.)  
  
LAST TIME: Sara looked up at Hagrid and swallowed. She had been through worse than a new school with a bunch of new people. So why did she feel so alone?  
  
Hagrid smiled at the small girl next to him, she looked so confused.  
  
"Well, Sara, we had better get into the boats, as we are surrounded by anxious first years."  
  
Sara looked around her, startled; she hadn't noticed the crowd of kids gathering around her and Hagrid. "You had better become more aware of what is going on around you." Sara chided herself. "Just because you are at a new place doesn't mean you can let your guard down."  
  
Sara followed Hagrid quietly as he led the way to the boats. He motioned for her to get into one as the rest of the students hopped into theirs. Hagrid got into the one at the front and pushed off from the edge.  
  
Sara had gotten into her boat, and it had quickly started moving. She was glad she had the boat to herself. She didn't like meeting too many new people, not to mention talking to them. She had met enough people for the day; and she dreaded the moment when she had to walk up in front of the whole school. All those eyes, they would be boring into her back. And she wouldn't know whom the eyes belonged to. For all she would know, HE could be there. HE could be staring at her. She shuddered. She didn't like thinking about that.  
  
But how could she forget when her mother knew where she was. Sure, her mother had sent her here, but for how long; and for what purpose? She knew her mother too well, the moment she was threatened by HIM; it would all be over. She would give in, and Sara would be caught in his grasp again.  
  
SORRY. I know it was a REALLY short chapter, but it was such a good spot to end it! Please don't be too mad. I kind of have been cheating anyway, by writing more than one a week like I said I would. So just consider this a treat. I didn't plan on having another chapter up this week, but this one is so short, I am putting it up. Please review it after you read! Thanks! 


	6. The Sorting

Disclaimer: I live in America, so obviously I do not own anything but my OC and this plot.  
  
LAST TIME: she dreaded the moment when she had to walk up in front of the whole school. All those eyes, they would be boring into her back. And she wouldn't know whom the eyes belonged to. For all she would know, HE could be there. HE could be staring at her. She shuddered. She didn't like thinking about that.  
  
ALL too quickly Sara's boat hit the other side of the lake. She reluctantly hopped out of it. She followed Hagrid and the first years.  
  
When they got inside the school, they were quickly ushered into a room, and a Professor McGonnagal started talking. Sara couldn't hear what she was saying. All she heard was herself, worrying about whether she was really safe here. The only thing she understood that was said was something about their belongings being in their rooms.  
  
Before she knew it, they were walking into a room called the Great Hall. Sara heard a first year say "look at the ceiling!" Sara looked, and gasped. It was breathtaking. The ceiling looked exactly like the sky outside. Sara had always loved looking at the endless span of skyline. It was the only thing she had enjoyed, and the only time had she felt safe. She knew just by looking at this ceiling that she was going to love Hogwarts.  
  
Professor Mcgonnagal brought a worn looking hat out and placed it on a stool. It began singing a song and Sara just listened, enjoying the moments she had before she would have to go and be sorted into a house. When the hat had finished, Professor McGonnagal called out a name, and a boy walked up to her and sat on the stool. The hat was placed on his head and it only took a second before shouting "SLYTHERIN!" The boy walked towards his house's table and sat down among the cheering students.  
  
This process was repeated over and over again. Sara watched, and suddenly a horrible thought hit her.  
  
"What if Professor McGonnagal calls out my mother's last name? I have gone by her last name for my whole life, but I don't want anyone here to know who my mother is. They would hate me. Maybe they won't know who my mother is... I know Professor McGonnagal won't call out my real last name, because no one knows it, I am not even supposed to know it. And the letter I got in the mail was addressed to me with my mother's last name." Sara's thoughts were jumbled together and she hardly heard the last first year's name being called out. But she did hear Professor McGonnagal's announcement.  
  
"And now we would like to sort in a new student, she is a sixth year, and is joining us from Durmstrang."  
  
Sara wondered what Durmstrang was, probably a school, and figured that Professor Dumbledore had thought up that as an excuse for why she was there.  
  
"Sara Snape!"  
  
Don't hate me. I had to stop it there. It was perfect. Please review! 


	7. Snape

Disclaimer: I have never been out of the United States. So it is impossible for me to be JK Rowling.  
  
LAST TIME: "And now we would like to sort in a new student, she is a sixth year, and is joining us from Durmstrang."  
  
Sara wondered what Durmstrang was, probably a school, and figured that Professor Dumbledore had thought up that as an excuse for why she was there. "Sara Snape!"  
  
Sara froze, she had used her mother's last name, why did she have to do that? She looked around and saw every student staring at her. She forced herself to walk forward. The looks on the students' faces were not of hatred, but a sort of mingled disgust and disbelief. "At least disgust is better than hatred." Thought Sara.  
  
Sara was almost to the stool when she decided to look at the crowd once more. They were all still staring, but one man in particular had a look of disbelief on his face. Sara knew he must be a professor, and thought he looked a little familiar.  
  
She got onto the stool and the hat was placed on her head. Sara waited for it to announce which house she would be in, but it didn't. Instead, it started talking so quietly only she could hear it.  
  
"A mystery, you are. A complete puzzle. Plenty of courage, and brains, and..." the hat trailed off. Suddenly he shouted  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
Sara breathed a sigh of relief. It was over, she could sit down away from everyone's stares. She jumped off the stool, and handed the hat to Professor McGonnagal, and walked over to the Gryffindor table. No one was cheering, they all were just gaping at her. She had figured they wouldn't treat her the same as the first years, but a part of her wished that someone had at least said hi.  
  
She looked around the table, with her fake smile she always used, and spotted Harry, Ron, and Hermione. She was about to smile for real, but she saw the looks on their faces and quickly stopped herself. Her fake smile faded as she walked over to them.  
  
"Can I sit here?" she asked pointing at the empty seat next to Harry.  
  
Harry could only nod. He thought to himself. "She is related to Snape! But then why was she put into Gryffindor? How can she be related to Snape?!? She is his daughter! She lied to us. She said her last name was Simmons." He looked at her, she did look familiar, but not like Snape. He couldn't place who it was that she looked like, but it WASN'T Snape.  
  
Hermione and Ron were having almost the exact thoughts as Harry. They looked at each other, then at Sara. She looked back at them and gave an apologetic look that meant, "I will explain later."  
  
No one at the Gryffindor table had noticed but Dumbledore had already given his speech, and the food was on the table. Ron smelt it, and looked, then started eating. The rest of the table soon did the same. All except for Sara, she wasn't hungry. She could only think about how much she hoped her three new friends would understand, and forgive her.  
  
SORRY, but once again, the perfect spot to stop it. 


	8. DeathEater

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or any other characters, except my OC.  
  
LAST TIME: No one at the Gryffindor table had noticed but Dumbledore had already given his speech, and the food was on the table. Ron smelt it, and looked, then started eating. The rest of the table soon did the same. All except for Sara; she wasn't hungry. She could only think about how much she hoped her three new friends would understand, and forgive her.  
  
After dinner the houses were led up to their common rooms. Sara followed Hermione into the girl's dorms. She didn't really feel awake enough to talk to Harry and Ron at the moment. Hermione looked at Sara  
  
"Do you have a dorm yet? Because mine lost a student because she was a seventh year and graduated; so you could stay in mine, if you want." Hermione hoped Sara would say that she did not have a dorm, and would stay with her, she had so much to ask her.  
  
Sara looked relieved the moment Hermione finished talking.  
  
"I would love to stay in yours! I just thought that you would be mad at me for not telling you my mother's last name."  
  
From the look on Hermione's face, Sara realized she had made a mistake, but she couldn't think what.  
  
"Your mother?! I thought that Professor Snape was your father, and I am sure the rest of the school thinks that too. Didn't you say your mother's last name was Simmons? I didn't even know Professor Snape had a sister. Or is it just that you just happened to have the same last name as him?" Hermione said the last part hopefully. For Sara's sake, she didn't want her to be related to Professor Snape.  
  
Sara could have slapped herself. She had just told Hermione another truth that had revealed another lie.  
  
"I said my mother's last name was Simmons because I didn't want anyone to ask why I have a different last name then she does. She is the sister of someone named Severus Snape, but I don't know if that is the Professor you are referring to or not. I have never met my REAL uncle." Sara put an emphasis on REAL and suddenly wished she hadn't.  
  
Hermione saw the look on Sara's face and knew she was once again hiding something.  
"That's him... What do you mean by REAL?" Hermione was curious, and she just had to know.  
  
Sara studied Hermione. She looked like someone she could trust, but she wasn't sure. Finally she decided to tell her some of her life, but not anywhere close to all of it. She took a deep breath.  
  
"I have a 'uncle' that I have lived with for my whole life. Well, not really with, I was always allowed to go home with my mother to sleep, but other than that, you could say I lived with him." Sara paused. "I was supposed to call him Uncle Tom, but most of the time I just didn't speak to him. It was strange to me at first because no one else, not even my mother, was allowed to call him Tom. I found out why one day and I knew then that I wished I had just left it alone." Sara looked at Hermione and realized how tired she was.  
  
"Hermione, please don't tell Harry and Ron any of this."  
  
"Okay." Hermione looked confused about why, but she would respect Sara's wishes.  
  
"I will tell them why I didn't tell you my mother's name, but nothing else. I don't want to talk about my life anymore tonight." Sara knew that if she kept talking, she would give everything away. Including the one secret that kept her alive.  
  
Hermione agreed. Sara would tell her when she was ready.  
  
Something hit Hermione just as they were about to fall asleep.  
  
"Sara, you never really told me why you kept your mother's last name a secret. Well, other than the fact that you didn't want to explain why she had a different last name than you."  
  
Sara sighed. "I thought you all would hate me, because of what my mother is." She looked at Hermione, who by now was quite confused.  
  
"What is your mother, I told you that I didn't even know Professor Snape had a sister."  
  
Sara decided to give in and tell Hermione.  
  
"Don't tell anyone; but my mother, Sadie Snape, is a DeathEater."  
  
I hope that that chapter was long enough. I thought that that was the perfect spot to end it, so I did. Please review! I won't write another chapter until I have two more reviews. I mean it. Thanks! 


	9. Losing it

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my cat...  
  
As if her mother being a DeathEater was anything but obvious. I know it was, but just wait till the rest of the story unfolds. And no, it won't all be revealed in this chapter. Thanks to all my reviewers!  
  
LAST TIME: "Don't tell anyone; but my mother, Sadie Snape, is a DeathEater."  
  
Hermione stared at Sara.  
  
"I would have thought that was obvious. If her brother was one once, then wouldn't she be one too?" Hermione was confused. Why would Sara care what people thought about her mother? Better yet, why would Snape hide the fact that he actually had living relatives? Maybe he didn't know she was alive. Maybe...  
  
Sara interrupted Hermione's thoughts. "UNCLE SEVERUS WAS A DEATH EATER!" She had jumped up and was now standing on her bed. The look on her face was sheer horror. Hermione, startled, only nodded.  
  
Sara's face went from its normal color, which was VERY pale, to pure white in seconds. Her eyes were bulging and she looked beyond worried about something.  
  
She started to mutter. "It's him. Oh my word, it's him. Of all people. HE will know I know something." Suddenly, Sara got loud again. She wasn't looking at Hermione however; she was glaring at an invisible something on her bed. "I WON'T BELIEVE THAT! HE WASN'T! WHY WOULD HE HAVE BEEN?! MY MOTHER CERTAINLY WOULD HAVE TOLD ME!"(Sara's mind started arguing with her about that last statement, but she ignored it and continued.) "WHY DID HE?" her voice faded as she began muttering again, this time Hermione only understood bits and pieces of what she said.  
  
"No. Dead. Why. Hate. Uncle Tom. Mother." Sara let out a huge sigh and collapsed onto the bed.  
  
Hermione just stared. Sara didn't seem like someone who would lose it like that. Wait, why wasn't Sara moving? Hermione got up and went over to Sara. She rolled her over and screamed.  
  
Sara's eyes were glazed over and her face was a silvery gray. Her hair even looked like it had suddenly become straw. Hermione reached a hand out and touched Sara's hair, it scratched her hand and she jerked it away. She now had blood trickling down her fingers. Her Body was rigid and Hermione could see that she wasn't breathing. Her mouth was the only thing that looked alive. It was moving as though Sara was speaking, but no sounds were coming out.  
  
Hermione hadn't realized that she hadn't stopped uttering screams since the first one had leapt out. The door was opening, but Hermione didn't hear it. Girls were streaming in, trying to see what was the cause of the ruckus. They all started screaming the moment they glimpsed Sara. A voice was shouting. What, no one knew, they all were paralyzed by an unknown fear that had rooted itself inside each of them. The voice stopped upon seeing Sara, from fear, but not the same kind.  
  
"ALBUS!!! QUICK!!!" The fear was quickly transformed into worry and concern.  
  
Dumbledore came rushing into the dormitory, and not one of the girls squealed that he shouldn't be there. They were all still gazing hypnotized at Sara's ghostly form. Dumbledore pushed past them all, took in what had happened, and in one quick movement, he had swooped Sara off the bed, and turned around. He hurriedly whisked himself and Sara out of the room; being careful not to let Sara's head or foot hit the doorframe, as she was still in her crumpled rigid form. Professor McGonnagal turned to follow, but Dumbledore spoke before she could take a step.  
  
"Minerva, please get the students under control. The first one to be calmed, have her bring Miss Granger down to Madam Pomfrey immediately." He was out of sight only seconds after finishing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
WOW! That went a totally different direction than I thought it was going to go, but it worked. SO, how did you like it? At least it is a bit longer than a few of the other chapters. If anyone has any suggestions I would be glad to read them. Also, does anyone know exactly what a beta does? I was told I needed one by my friend and I have heard of them but I am not sure how the whole thing would work. My friend refuses to tell me what exactly they do, she just said that they edited your chapters before you put them up. Before I started reading and writing fan-fiction, I thought that a beta was simply a fish. I had one once, the stupid thing NEVER died. Trust a Wal- Mart goldfish to die after a week but a Wal-Mart purple beta named 'Phoebe the fish after a Friends character' to live for three stinking years! I guess it figures, long name, long life. No matter how much you feed it or how little you clean its bowl, it still won't die! I like animals, but come on! The fish wasn't really mine, I just got stuck with it because my friend moved away and didn't want it! Okay, so what is a fan-fiction beta? Thanks! 


	10. Emergency

Disclaimer: I have said this before. I don't own anything except the new stuff.  
  
In this chapter certain things are in certain people's point of views. If you get confused, let me know and I can go back and fix it.  
  
Thanks for explaining what a beta was. Now I have a few more questions. Does anyone want beta for me? What does BETA stand for anyway? Does the B stand for Brilliant? Does the E stand for Editor? Is there an invisible FOR here? Does the T stand for The? Does the A stand for Author? (I don't know why they couldn't just call it BEFTA then, but oh well.) Just some randomness as always. Thanks again.  
  
Professor Dumbledore carried Sara quickly into the hospital wing, surprising Madam Pomfrey who had been about to leave for bed.  
  
"What..." Madam Pomfrey trailed off upon seeing Sara's face. "Albus, what happened?"  
  
"HE got to her somehow. I don't know how so don't go giving me that look, but somehow HE got to her. I am going to get Severus and see if he has any potions that might help. Miss Granger isn't faring too well either, she will be brought down as soon as Minerva is able to send someone with her." He set Sara gently down on a bed and hurried out of the room. Madam Pomfrey looked frightened, worried, and as though she was about to cry  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Meanwhile, in the girls dormitories:  
  
Professor McGonnagal was trying to calm down the girls. They were all (Except Hermione) out of their 'trances' but could not forget what they had seen. Miss Granger could not be moved, her eyes stayed glued to the spot where Sara had crumpled, her legs were shaking although she somehow was managing to stay upright, and her fingers continued to slowly bleed.  
  
Professor McGonnagal had given up trying to figure out which girl had recovered first, and was looking around to see which one looked capable of getting Miss Granger down to the hospital wing. She saw Ginny Weasley trying to awaken Miss Granger from her state and made up her mind.  
  
"Miss Weasley, please take Miss Granger down to the hospital wing." It was not a request, but not exactly an order either.  
  
Miss Weasley paled slightly, causing her red hair to seemingly flame, and nodded. She whispered something to Miss Granger and Miss Granger must have heard it, for her legs began walking as Miss Weasley helped her towards the door. Miss Granger's eyes remained fixed on a spot in front of her, as though the bed and Sara still lay before her, blood still trickled down her fingers, and her legs continued to shake, "But," Ginny thought "at least it is an improvement."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Professor Dumbledore outside Professor Snape's quarters:  
  
~Quietly~ *tap* *tap* ~Pause, then a little louder~ *knock* *knock* ~Another pause, and then much louder~ *Bang* *Bang*  
  
Professor Dumbledore could hear movement inside and then a hissed,  
  
"WHO IS IT?"  
  
"Albus. Severus please open up, it is somewhat of an emergency."  
  
The locks could be heard clicking almost immediately. The door was quickly thrown open and out stepped Severus, in his regular robes as always. He looked expectantly at Albus as he locked his door again and started following him.  
  
"You will have to see, it involves your niece."  
  
Severus' face immediately became worried; something it hadn't done since the day he discovered the danger his sister had unknowingly placed herself in.  
  
"The niece I just found out I had?"  
  
Albus only nodded. Severus sped up his pace.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Ginny and Hermione:  
  
Ginny helped Hermione down one corridor and then another. Finally they reached the hospital wing. Ginny knocked gently on the door with her free hand. She didn't dare let go of Hermione because now not only Hermione's legs were shaking, but her whole body.  
  
Madam Pomfrey had the door open in an instant, and helped Miss Weasley get Miss Granger into the bed that was next to Miss Snape. Miss Granger's eyes were now staring up at the ceiling at an odd angle.  
  
"Miss Weasley, you had better get back to the dormitories and see if Professor McGonnagal needs anymore help." Madam Pomfrey began bandaging Miss Granger's hand. She couldn't help but wonder how Miss Granger could have gotten such scrapes. They were not very deep, but they bled continuously. They were not very serious, but they looked painful none the less.  
  
Ginny wanted to stay with Hermione but knew she had to do as she was instructed. She turned around and headed back towards the door. In no time at all she was on her way down the hallways and up the stairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape had reached the hospital wing by this time:  
  
Professor Snape burst through the door with Professor Dumbledore following closely behind. He looked at Sara, his niece; then he saw Miss Granger. He looked at Albus questioningly.  
  
"What happened to Miss Granger?"  
  
"She simply looked at Miss Snape, and then her gaze was frozen in terror. As you can understand. Miss Snape isn't breathing, and yet she speaks silently. Have you figured out what she is saying?" This question was directed at Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"Not completely. She is saying something about a traitor, I believe."  
  
Severus shot a glance at Albus upon hearing this. He knew who the traitor was, and he knew who was forcing his niece's mouth to form those words. He just didn't know why.  
  
"Severus, do you know of any potion that will cure her, and possibly Miss Granger as well?"  
  
Severus looked at his niece; he wondered who her father was. Until that mystery was cleared up she would be called Miss Snape, and it felt strange. He hadn't heard anyone be called Miss Snape since he last had seen his sister on friendly terms. After that, she had simply been called Sadie.  
  
He had tried to convince her to leave the DeathEater life behind when he had, but it was useless. She had made up her mind, and she would give up her life to be loyal to the one wizard that would kill her if she even once wavered in where her loyalties lied.  
  
She had been Severus' only living family, and she had become dead to him the moment she told him she would rather be loyal and alive than have a brother that was unloyal and dead. She ended up having most of both. She was loyal and she lived, but it couldn't really be called living. She had a brother that was unloyal and who was dead, but only to her.  
  
Okay, that chapter wasn't THAT long but it was longer than some of the others. What did you think? I am having a moment of writer's block so it may take a bit for the next chapter to be up. 


End file.
